


To Speak

by bythelightofthenight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, also miller working out his feelings, just the usual, that's basically the point of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt</p><p>#16 things you said with no space between us</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Speak

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely aisling and i are on a mission to beat the amount of w*cken fics on ao3 with minty so i'm adding the rest of the prompts i've filled on tumblr here to forward our cause :~)
> 
> [original](http://natharmiller.tumblr.com/post/117199424492/minty-and-16)

“Don’t talk”, was what Miller said right before kissing him the first time.

His hand was on the back of Monty’s head, holding him in place, while the other found its way around his waist. Monty’s shoulders were pressed against the side of the bunkbed he refused to call his own, the metal cool against his heated skin.

Harper had been missing for almost two days then. They’d all been beating themselves up, the girl’s possible fate too awful to imagine.

Everyone else was having dinner as Miller’s fingers dug bruisingly hard into Monty’s back. His lips were starting to turn numb with the pressure, but it was too good to stop, to breathe, to question.

Suddenly Miller let go and stepped back, chest heaving and lips still parted. He cleared his throat once, twice, until he had enough distance between them. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to -- I need to go.” And with that the boy turned on his heels and rushed away.

Monty was left behind, lips still tingling, confused out of his mind.

 

*

 

“Please”, Miller said before kissing him the second time.

This time Monty got in a nod before their lips connected and Miller backed him deeper into the dark corner they’d found. The kiss was no less sharp or intense than the first, but a tad tinted with desperation. Miller’s hands were gentler on him, minding the bruises that carried all the way into his bones.

Monty had been in a cage for two days, listening to the bars rattle with Harper’s labored breathing. He’d never been happier to see his best friend than when Jasper pushed past the guards to get to free him from his prison. He’d hobbled back to the dorm with Jasper. The guards carried Harper in just moments later. They were still alive, although the looks on the others’ faces could’ve made you think otherwise.

Miller had stood as a cover with his back towards them while Jasper helped him get back into his clothes, anxiously waiting to hear what was going on. Fox and another girl, Nel, did the same with Harper. Monty stood on his own as Jasper explained to the others that they were leaving, but then the alarm went off and the doors shut right in their faces.

He couldn’t help making a soft noise into Miller’s mouth, and it only made the boy’s arms tighten around him. It was like he was making sure that if they died there in the desperate attempts they were planning to keep the mountain men out, he would still have the taste of Monty on his lips.

Monty pulled away first this time. When Miller opened his eyes, he looked almost surprised to still see him there. His fingers untangled from the back of his shirt as he took a step back.

“What are you doing?”

Miller’s mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. He kept backing away, one step at a time. Once he reached what seemed to be the right distance, he finally spoke.

“I… don’t know”, was all he said before walking away.

They had enough distractions coming their way that Monty just had to walk it off.

 

*

 

The third time there were no words.

Miller’s brows were furrowed as he walked across the room to Monty. He’d been expecting it, just days having passed since their escape. Survival did things to people, made them think less and act more.

The kiss was hungry, Miller’s hands roaming over his body, mapping him with his fingertips. Monty held on to his shoulders as they made their way all the way down to his thighs, and suddenly he was lifted up on the edge of his workbench with Miller between his legs. His hands were still moving over the seams of Monty’s clothes like he was trying to figure out where to hold on.

Miller’s lips left his and trailed down to his neck, Monty’s head falling to the side to give him more room. Still, he couldn’t help feeling like he was being silenced rather than listened to.

“Hey, Miller”, he said quietly.

The boy just made an acknowledging sound without his lips leaving his skin. Although the arousal thrumming through his veins was almost as strong as the adrenaline, Monty pushed him away.

The look on Miller’s face was almost hurt, but Monty wasn’t having it.

“I’m going to need you to talk to me.”

Miller stared back at him, a frown making its way on his face.

“What is it about me that makes you unable to talk when we’re face to face?” Monty pressed on.

Miller shrugged, and Monty could see the way his eyes flickered towards the door. “So you’re going to run out again? I’m just trying to understand. I’m clearly not opposed to making out with you.”

He was inching away almost subconsciously. Monty supposed it was better than running.

“Miller, I have a lot of shit to deal with right now. We all do. But all you have to do is say it. Just say it and I’m right there with you.”

There was no answer. Monty could see the way his face was setting into the usual look of disdain that he had been lucky enough to not be in the receiving end of, before.

“I guess that works too. You’ll just shut me out. Go punch a wall? I’m only asking for a few words here.”

Now Miller wasn’t looking him in the eye anymore. Monty was tired. Standing up too long still made his hips ache like he was far beyond his years. Perhaps some of it was psychological. But he was focusing on Miller now.

“I’m sorry but I just… can’t play around right now. I don’t know how else to put this. I like you. But as nice as it is to kiss you… It won’t work out just like that. Either we talk or you get out.”

Miller walked out.

 

*

 

The fourth time didn’t seem to be coming.

Miller was avoiding him. Or maybe Monty was avoiding Miller. Either way they stayed away from each other for days. Raven asked him a few times if something was wrong, but he always said it was fine.

In a sense it _was_ fine. He didn’t want Miller to lie – or just not say the truth – to him. Monty simply wanted to hear that the boy got what he was trying to say. They were all in a weird place within themselves, healing, some faster than others. Miller had his dad now, Monty had lost everyone. Even Jasper, who was never supposed to walk away from him. So he couldn’t be blamed for needing confirmation on the boy’s feelings. Even if he didn’t like saying things out loud.

It was kind of miserable too. Miller was his friend after all. Harper and Raven kept him company but he felt like they were too good at noticing his moods. He could deal with Miller not liking him back, but not with _everyone_ knowing about it.

A little further on, he got Jasper to talk to him again. They more or less fell back into their usual setting of Jasper leading and him following. He used to hate it a little but now he liked not having to make decisions for himself. Monty found himself wanting to tell Miller about it, like they’d ever had an especially close relationship to begin with. He figured it was just because he was thinking about the boy so much.

One day he and Jasper were in the woods more just wandering than actually working, when Monty stepped into a trap. It was an old trap of the grounders no doubt, one they no longer checked. The pain that exploded in his knee was the trouble. Jasper got him down somehow and helped him back to the camp.

A guard rushed to them immediately; they were still alert for possible attacks. Monty noticed through the haze of pain that it was Miller’s dad who carried him inside to Abby. They had to pop his knee back into place, but besides that all they could do then was to hope nothing had ripped. Raven promised to try to work up an X-ray machine of some sort.

Monty didn’t have to spend too much time in the medical center as he got Raven’s old crutches to walk on. And he swore that he’d rest. He settled in the workshop, knowing Raven was working elsewhere and he’d already affirmed everyone else of his wellbeing.

Except Miller, of course, who hadn’t checked on him yet. He showed up later that night, looking unsure and worried. Monty got up on his feet just so that he could turn his back on the boy.

“Hey.”

He didn’t turn around.

“My dad told me you got hurt. I didn’t know if you’d want to see me but… Are you okay?”

Finally Monty relented, the genuine concern in his voice getting to him. He turned around and leaned on the side of the bench, arms crossed over his chest.

“Knee got fucked. Don’t know more yet.”

“Okay”, Miller nodded. “Shouldn’t you be --”

“Miller, just tell me what you want to say. I have… something to do.”

After an audible intake of breath, Miller took a careful step forward. “I just wanted to see that you’re okay.”

“Okay… And?”

Another step. “And -- And to show you that I’m trying.”

“Trying what?”

A more hesitant step. “To be better. That I’m trying to let you know that I do want to… be around you.”

Monty met his eyes as he looked up. “You do?”

“Of course”, Miller moved a tad forward.

He tried not to look like he noticed the distance between them decreasing. “But you can’t talk to me? You used to talk to me in the mountain.”

“I thought we’d die in the mountain”, Miller admitted. “It didn’t seem likely that we’d get out…”

Monty bit his lip to keep his emotions off his face. “So is that why you kissed me? The first time? You thought we were going to die.”

“Yeah, I did”, Miller seemed to notice the hurt sneaking up on Monty’s features and took a quick step closer to him, still leaving some space between them. “I mean yes, but no!”

“Which one is it?”

Miller finally stepped right in front of him, hands twitching at his sides but not reaching out. “I mean -- I do like you. I just got the courage to do something about it when I thought every day could’ve been the last”, he raised his hands slowly, watching Monty’s face for any signs to stop. There weren’t any so he carefully cupped his jaw. “So I’m talking now.”

“I can see that”, Monty smiled a little. “I appreciate it.”

“I’m sorry I was weird about it earlier. I just didn’t know --“

He was cut off by Monty pulling him into a hug. With their bodies pressed flushed together, Monty breathed deeply against his neck.

“I didn’t know if you’d still want to be with me now that the world’s open for us again”, Miller finished quietly, holding onto the back of Monty’s shirt.

“Since when are you not confident?” he mumbled.

“You’re different”, Miller shrugged under his hold.

Monty leaned back to look him in the eye. “Well I do. I like being with you a lot.”

The fourth time Miller kissed him started with a shaky smile.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“It’s about time”, Monty grinned back. “Just watch the leg in case you need to back me against something.”

“Noted”, Miller said before leaning in.


End file.
